


Straight Odinson 奥丁森永不弯

by Efflucinda



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Sex, Criminal Thor, Godfather Loki, M/M, Oral Sex, against
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: 索尔·奥丁森是个不折不扣的直男，直到他因抢劫未遂入狱，进号子的第二天就被带到了神秘大佬洛基·劳菲森的“总统套房”。本以为自己要小雏菊不保，谁知竟然是大黄瓜遭了秧......索尔陷入人生最大危机——坚持住，不能弯！你可是个直男！





	1. Chapter 1

你知道，任何一个入狱的直男都免不得要担心一下他们的屁股，尤其是那些长得漂亮的小家伙们。索尔就不担心，当然，不是说他对自己的外表没信心，他对自己体格的信心远胜于外表的信心。他身高接近两米，比熊还壮，平生最不担心的就是打架，要真是有变态好这口，他也能一拳打得那混球找不到门牙。

索尔是个直男，直了二十多年，三个月前才和他的女友简分手。简是个好人，那种正常家庭出身的普通女孩，成绩优秀，长得也好看，当然索尔也不是什么混球，起码在他爸的债务浮出水面前他也是个遵纪守法的好公民，就偶尔开车超个速。

和简分手是这倒霉日子的开始，他爹出车祸死了，欠下了一堆高利贷，他真看不出来，开了半辈子修车厂的老爹居然招惹黑帮。哪怕他们卖了厂子房子车子还是还不起利滚利的债。他和那群黑帮做了个交易，只要他按照他们吩咐去抢回一批货，抢成功了一笔勾销，抢不成功也能免掉剩下的利息。在索尔坐牢期间，他们不会动弗瑞嘉一根手指头。

要是有个抢劫犯培训班的话，索尔一定把身上最后的五十块拿去报名，这还是他从他高中闲置的牛仔裤翻出来的。毫不意外，他失败了，然后因为抢劫未遂被逮捕，被判服刑两年。其实还是不亏的，起码弗瑞嘉能安安稳稳过两年，他在监狱里也有吃有住不愁生活。

他安安稳稳地在上铺睡了一晚，在六人间里过了两天，期间打了三家，听了四场情色秀，看了无数根男人老二。索尔以为生活就能如此轻松而安逸地过去，他其实不是个性欲很强的人，好吧，起码对着一群男人的时候不是，所以与其捅男人屁股，他更喜欢自己的五姑娘。

索尔做到第四十七个俯卧撑的时候，狱警来了。两个大盖帽拿警棍敲敲铁栅栏，用同情夹杂奚落的眼神看着索尔。

“G008467，换仓。”

索尔从地上爬起来，他出了一身汗，那件一扯就碎的囚服上衣湿透了，贴合着他硕大的胸肌，他答了声“收到，长官。”转身就要去收拾被子。

“别管那些破玩意了，出来。”矮个子警官不耐烦地又敲了遍栏杆，他嘟囔了一声，“真他娘的磨叽。”

索尔把头发一把抓到脑后，他真没想到还能保住这头长发，明明按照规定犯人都要剃板寸，可是他这头金发不知道怎么躲过一劫。他跟着两名狱警往楼上走去，这破监狱修得还挺好豪华，一共五层楼，底下两层是六人间，中间两层是四人间，顶层的豪华套房都是二人间。

虽然他才来两天，不过还是知道点东西，比如顶层采光最好的那间是“总统套房”，里面住着的人谁都惹不起，宁可得罪黑皮不可得罪他。他还特地问了，那位惹不起先生长啥样，他的室友格里尔突然语塞，左顾右盼，挠了挠头，最后诡异地羞涩起来，轻声说了句：“长得最好看的就是。”

他那一刻真的被吓傻了，真的，一个一米八七的壮汉，一百六十多斤，跟他差不多壮，抢了两件珠宝行的纹身大哥，昨天晚上把同室的棕发甜心日得下不了床的家伙突然这么娇羞，说话轻飘飘地，生怕被别人听见。

矮个警官一路上骂骂咧咧，高个警官在他们走上四楼楼梯时突然出声，差点没把索尔吓得一个趔趄。

“你是个新人，还不懂事，我好心提醒你几句。别惹劳非森，别违背他的意思，把他伺候好了，你以后日子就好过了，记住了吗？”

索尔赶紧低头道了个谢，然后在沉默中走到了传闻中的总统套房——真的是总统套房，门不是铁栅栏，是铁门，里面两间牢房打通，摆的不是铁架高低床而是正常的双人床，床上坐着个人，男人，黑发男人，黑发绿眼男人，很英俊的黑发绿眼男人。

两个狱警把索尔往门里一推，一踹，然后麻利地关上门。

索尔心里有点发毛，那个男人再看他，在以很露骨的眼神看他，而且眼神长久地停留在他的下半身，似乎下一秒就要扒掉他的裤子。他不得不承认，这个惹不起的劳非森先生的确拥有引人注目的外表，用英俊和漂亮来形容都不恰当，这是超越性别的。

“索尔·奥丁森，”那个男人开口了，他的声音也与他的外表一样具有莫名的吸引力，上位者的从容不迫，上流社会的优雅与傲慢，“两天的监狱生活还习惯吗？”

“还……还好。”索尔回味着高个警官的那句提醒，把他伺候好，伺候好，伺候……好？他心里咯噔了一下。

男人点点头，他放下手里的书，索尔悄悄瞥了眼，是他看不懂的鸟文。男人站起来，他只比索尔矮几厘米，但气势可比索尔足多了，“聪明人都知道他们为什么会站在这里，索尔，你是聪明人吗？”

住进大佬总统套房的只有一种人，大佬的床伴。他又不傻。可他是个直男，他是个胳膊上的腱子肉比对方大腿都粗的肌肉男，难道这个劳非森就好这一口？一想到室友格里尔那番神情，他都要怀疑对方是不是也曾经尝试过这里的床。

索尔咽了口唾沫，他鼓起勇气回答：“我有女朋友。”黑发男人被逗笑了，又凑近了一步，伸手摸上了那头金发。索尔屏住了呼吸，不不不，上帝啊他是个直男，他不要被男人揩油，哪怕对方是个美女还好看的男人。

“哦，Shining，你真是天真得可爱。我当然知道你有过女朋友。这监狱里大多都是直男，可这并不妨碍他们捅男人屁股和舔男人老二。”索尔不得不承认，用这种该死的上流口音说出这种操蛋的下流骚话听起来真他妈别有风味。他低下头，盯着地板上的光斑。

“我就知道留住你这头长发的决定没错，像蜜糖拉出的丝，”黑发男人挑起一缕，就着阳光感叹道，那只手放过头发又顺着摸上胸肌，索尔僵直在原地，他可没忘记别人的警告。他应该能打过劳非森，可是他绝对斗不过劳非森，虽然他不知道劳非森是什么来历。

“肌肉练得不错，”那只手绕了小半周摸上他的后腰，然后往下，往下，往下，索尔肌肉绷紧，操，他的屁股被他妈的男人摸了，“Shining，没必要这么紧张，你的意见在我面前没有任何意义，他们有好心警告你么？别违逆我。”

那只手终于拿开了！索尔松了口气，然后他就闻到了古龙水的味道，和监狱里弥漫的汗味与肥皂味截然不同。妈的，监狱里还喷这玩意，真他妈的讲究。他一抬头，就对上了劳非森先生的眼睛，那双深邃的绿眼睛，以及眼角的细纹。索尔确信，劳非森先生起码比他大十岁，不仅是个变态，还是个老变态！虽然理智告诉他，三十五岁上下的劳非森明明是青壮年。

“我不喜欢强迫他人，”劳非森先生一样也有一头长发，不过与索尔乱糟糟散着的不同，他的黑发梳成一束低低扎在脖颈的位置，“所以我们不如做个交易，你乖乖听话，伺候好我，我不仅可以让你提前出狱，还可以给你一大笔钱，不但足够偿还你父亲欠下的高利贷，而且还能保障你母亲的余生。”

索尔能读懂另一重意思，如果他要是不听话，或者惹恼了劳非森，那么他母亲的安全就没法保障了。妈的，他根本没有选择的余地，反正都要被人日，日完了还有钱拿总比被白日强。不就是被男人日了吗，艹，被日了也不能改变他是直男的本质，就当被人打了一顿算逑。

索尔心不甘情不愿地点头，他闭上眼，耳边响起壮烈的旋律，他的眼前有蓝天白云和草地，盛放着灿烂的小雏菊，远处山头出去推土机和挖掘机，蓄势待发要把这里变成向日葵地。

“很好，对了，我叫洛基·劳非森。”洛基满意地点头，然后扒下了索尔的裤子与内裤，两根松紧带根本没有丝毫的抵抗之力。索尔有根与他体格十分相乘的老二，还没有勃起就已经那么长，那么粗，等它完全起立之后一定是令人咂舌的伟物。

洛基对自己盲选的目光非常满意，他伸手握住索尔的阴茎，然后跪了下去，张口含住了他的新玩具。指望着这个小直男自己起立是不可能了，还是他得给点刺激。什么直男不直男的鬼话，哪个男人不喜欢被舔鸡巴，管那张嘴是男人还是女人，他可再清楚不过了。

事情好像不太对。

索尔闭着眼，感受到裤子拔下来，下体凉嗖嗖的，然后他的老二被人握住了，他吞了口唾沫，暗暗祈祷着这个老变态别直接就上，好歹给他弄弄润滑，然而这个念头还没在脑子里过第二遍的时候，他的老二就被一个温暖湿润的新环境围绕了，什么鬼？

索尔睁开眼，愕然在原地——绝对不能惹的劳非森先生现在跪在他的面前，含住了他的阴茎，他们两个人该死地对视了，那双绿眼睛里全是戏谑和调笑，因为，他作为一个直男，居然他妈的硬了，他在一个男人的嘴里硬了，一个威胁他的男人嘴里硬了。

这是什么操蛋的世界。索尔一边想，一边发出声呻吟。真他妈的舒服。

操，他射了。


	2. Chapter 2

在道上提起洛基·劳菲森这个名号，很多人第一反应会将他的形象联系到教父中马龙·白兰度饰演的维托·唐·柯来昂，但事实上，他的形象更偏向第一部里面阿尔·帕西诺饰演的迈克。或许是因为这个名号已经闪烁了二十年，一位呼风唤雨二十年的黑道领袖怎么着也得是半百的年纪了。

但洛基不是，他今年不过三十六岁，从外表看甚至不过二十出头，甚至还有几次与新的合作对象会面，他们把他错认为了他的幼弟贝莱斯特。好吧，他已经见怪不怪了。他十六岁生日刚刚过了三周，劳菲暗杀身死，外有强敌虎视眈眈，家族内部分崩离析，谁都不指望劳菲的小崽子能控制住场面。

但命运总喜欢戏剧性的收场，不是么？结果就是洛基·劳菲森手刃杀父仇敌，手腕强硬毫不拖泥带水，十年经营将家族势力扩张了一倍有余，而现在，家族生意有七成都是干净的，劳菲森黑白通吃，家长洛基是约顿海姆当之无愧的教父，二弟赫尔布林迪专心打理家族资产，幼弟贝莱斯特刚刚竞选为州议员。

如果有选择的话，如果他能再多出一个弟弟，如果这个弟弟还恰好对家族生意充满兴趣，洛基会毫不犹豫地把家主之位让给他，然后享受自己的退休生活。因而家庭聚会时贝莱斯特会忍不住浇长兄一盆冷水。

“哥，汤米才四岁，就算他真的感兴趣，你也得起码再等二十年才能退休。”最小的劳菲之子绕到洛基身后，拍拍大哥的肩膀，泳池里赫尔布林迪正和他自己的宝贝儿子展开激烈的水枪之战。

不过尔虞我诈这些年后，劳菲森在地下世界中的地位已经无可撼动，洛基已经无需像刚刚接手家族时那般忙碌，他的王国繁荣昌盛，没有人胆敢质疑国王的权威。而那些政客更是他的至交好友与座上宾，如果劳菲森家族的年终晚宴现场遭遇袭击，那么第二天约顿海姆的政坛就倒了一半。

虽然不能退休，但教父先生还是能给自己找些别的乐子，比如不同寻常的假期。感谢监狱新政的改革，在阿斯加德政府财政赤字无法承担监狱支出后，引入外国资本变成了解决之道。当然，监狱本身运营并不能给他带来多少收益，它最大的功用还是在于洗钱，以及与阿斯加德当局“友好交流”。

至于他不同寻常的假期，那就是让闲置他的海岛、游艇和飞机，来他投资的这间斯罗德万州立监狱，进行监狱生活体验游。这项服务当然也是对外提供的，阿斯加德的监狱改革政策之一，只不过这间监狱的该项服务已经被劳菲森先生承包了。之所以选择在阿斯加德度假，一方面是他的敌人大多触手不到这里，另一方面则是作为约顿海姆驻阿斯加德大使馆的随员，他享有外交特权和豁免权。

赫尔布林迪与贝莱斯特对大哥的这项诡异爱好一直报以中立态度，这大概某种程度上也算是个性癖？或许吧，反正只要洛基乐意，他们才不会提出反对意见。这大概是恶贯满盈的教父先生唯一的入狱可能了，毕竟约顿海姆警察与海关缉私人员都不会乐意将他们慷慨的合作者送入监狱。

但只是在监狱里睡大觉算得上什么假期呢？监狱嘛，话题总避不开暴力与同性性行为，而这项监狱体验项目又是双人套餐。一般情况下，他都是自带“玩具”的，毕竟铁栏后面能看得上眼的还真没几个，简直比河里淘金还困难。

而索尔正好是枚金子，还是块成色不错的狗头金。那种年轻人身上无法掩盖的莽撞简直像是黑胡椒一样令人十指大动，当然，更重要的是，这小家伙还是个直男。甚至不需要他多说，狱警只是见他多看了几眼索尔的入狱档案便主动献上了殷勤。其实这些警察并不知道劳菲森先生的真实身份，他们只知道他就是监狱最大的股东，他们的奖金与福利都是他来支付，这就足够了。

洛基不得不承认，索尔带给他的乐趣远比他想象的还多，一脸惊恐和惊愕，担心下一刻就被人强暴了。得了吧，他才懒得去耕耘播种，洛基对自己的性向与性癖了解得一清二楚。教父先生是同性恋，尽管他人生的前二十七年都迫于环境不得不隐蔽自己的性向，甚至还在成为家主后换了十几位情妇。操蛋的社会环境和职业歧视，总有群脑子不开窍的家伙觉着喜欢男人会折损男性气概，而这个观念在约顿海姆黑帮间更是根深蒂固，在洛基·劳菲森成为制定规则的人之前，他只能遵从规则。

而在他终于成为只手遮天的那个人时，没有人胆敢质疑劳菲森的手腕与魄力，当他成为规则的制定者后，他终于可以不再掩饰自己的性向。当然，这时候约顿海姆黑帮间流传的话就是征服女人的算什么男人，真男人都是日男人的，就像劳菲森先生一样。他对这种把性和征服挂钩的言论真是反感至极，大概只有事业上的成功没法满足他们征服感的弱者才需要在性方面刻意寻求征服感。他上男人，也被男人上，性嘛，难道不是通向快乐神殿的朝圣之路么？是自己跑过去还是别人抱过去，有什么区别？

年轻人才在乎上下，成年人只在乎爽不爽。与其劳腰劳肾地努力耕耘，他倒更乐意舒舒服服躺着享受前列腺高潮。至于被征服这种说法？去他娘的，要是有合适的伴侣，他甚至愿意成为对方的Sub，他乐意。生意上掌控全局与一群恶棍尔虞我诈已经够累了，床上这方寸的欢愉之地还要他劳心劳力，什么操蛋的要求。

索尔呆愣地看着这个惹不起的劳菲森先生咽下了他的精液，而且一脸的毫不在意，这和他想象的不一样，按照正常的流程，按照他看过的正常文学发展，难道不是他跪在那里，不情不愿地被迫吸洛基的老二吗？为什么他们两的角色完全对调了？

“我……你……天……”索尔结结巴巴地说不出一句完整的话，他实在是太过震惊了，他不但射在了威胁他的人嘴里，那个人还吞下了他的精液，上帝啊，他这是第一次被同性口交，但最令他无法接受的是，他不仅不觉得恶心，他甚至觉得很舒服，这是他经历过的最棒的口交。

洛基站起来，将索尔推倒在床上。他体格看似消瘦，没有索尔那样极具视觉冲击性的健硕肌肉，但实际上每块肌肉都妥帖匀称地贴服在骨头上，充满爆发力。他一手按着索尔的肩膀，另一只手则扣着索尔的手腕，教父先生讥讽道：“别告诉我你还是个处男？你的前女友没给你口过？”

“当然有，但是，你不是该……该……”索尔觉得他永远无法在非强迫情况下把操我这两个字说出来，然后他收获到一个耸肩。

“做什么梦呢？”洛基松开手，他骑跨在索尔的身上，“我叫你伺候我，你还指望我伺候你吗？”他拍拍索尔的脸蛋，又继续说道，“我也不指望你这样的钢铁直男能一下子克服问题，要求你看着男人直接勃起实在有些强人所难，不过看来你这方面也没多少心理障碍。我也不是什么恶魔，一天一次两次就差不多了。”

索尔眨着眼睛，如果他理解得不错的话，这位劳菲森先生是要他上他？他是个性欲很强的人，这不假；他是个技术很好的人，这也不假，但这一切的前提都建立在躺在他面前的是异性的前提下。他居然要日一个男人？！哪怕这个男人长得比电影明星还好看但还改变不了他是男人的本真啊！

他刚刚才软下来不久的老二又被握住了，洛基的手不似一般男性那样粗糙，掌根和拇指食指指腹都有薄茧，开始有规律的撸动。索尔从来没有如此痛恨过自己二炮的天赋，他暗暗痛骂着他那不争气的小兄弟，激动个屁的激动，也不看看一会你要插的是男还是女，你急什么急？急什么急？

他可悲地硬了。他看看自己淌着前液的老二，又看看骑在他身上脱下裤子的劳菲森先生，尽管他是个直男，他也要承认劳菲森先生的腿真长，弯曲时腿部肌肉绷紧的曲线真他妈的带感。他闭上眼，凉飕飕的润滑液被抹在茎身，随之而来的是逐渐凑近的热源，他当然明白这意味代表什么——

这是与他的前女友们做爱时完全不同的感受，不同于女性阴道的湿润，那里，他真的无法如此坦然地接受肛交！可的确很热很紧……很爽……

索尔睁开眼，劳菲森先生正昂着头，缓慢地在他身上起伏，从这个角度他可以观赏到那脖颈的曲线和伴随着喘息而滚动的喉结，以及一道浅白的疤痕。半张的嘴，削薄的唇，还有前面一直傲慢抬起的下颌，这是一种他此前从未领略过的性感与魅力。他的视线向下移转，这个男人在抚慰自己的阴茎，尺寸与索尔的相仿，这还是他第一次亲眼目睹别的男人自慰。

劳菲森先生的呻吟很独特，低沉又带着点压抑，每一声都像是冲破层层阻碍最终才得以从鼻腔逸散。索尔屏住呼吸，他不是没尝试过骑乘式，但这还是他第一次被一个男人骑，还是一个要挟他上他的男人，这感觉真是操蛋的诡异，他真不想承认自己的老二现在插在一个男人屁股里，但是事实就这么发生了，更见鬼的是他觉得很爽，要是再插几下他可能就要射了，他真的快射了。

然后，然后劳菲森先生突然停下来，索尔愣住了，然后看着一股精液落在他的身上。

哦，日。

他把一个男人操射了。

洛基满意地深呼了口气，虽然这完全是顿自助餐，但风味的确不错。这个直男小家伙的老二又粗又长，很轻松就能顶撞上快乐之源。他起身，然后下床，径直往浴室走去，他的独占套房较之真正的牢房当然更加舒适一点。

“等等……？”索尔依旧躺在床上，他茫然看看自己依旧勃起的阴茎，再看看已经走到浴室门口的黑发男人，一种被使用的挫败感油然而生，“我……你……？”

洛基又露出了那个恼人的讥讽笑容，他脸上激情的红晕都没退下。他满不在乎道：“要么你就自己撸出来，要么你就等着它慢慢软掉。宝贝，你可是个直男，难不成还要男人帮你撸管才能射吗？”语罢，他就进了浴室。

索尔听着水声，握住了自己的老二，他试图回想女性曼妙的胴体，刺激的黄色书刊，收集多年的AV，可是这一切的激情画面上都笼罩着一层阴影。他根本忘不了洛基那张低喘的双颊泛红的脸。

他射了自己一手。

操。

都怪这个老变态，妈的，他可是直男。


	3. Chapter 3

索尔睁开了眼。

他的身边已经空了，只有枕头的凹陷能够证明另一个人睡在这里。房间里充斥着明亮但不刺眼的阳光，它们已经被白纱帘柔化，他翻了个身，那照在床上的阳光有种牛奶的甜香。索尔离开卧室，赤足踩着长绒地毯，循着旋转楼梯来到一楼，顺着那股谷物烘焙的气息找到了露易丝。

露易丝站在餐桌前，她的黑发披在肩头，与装饰着黑蕾丝的墨绿色丝绸睡裙融为一体，自咖啡杯升腾起的氤氲水汽令那双魅人的绿眸更加灵动，还有阳光，阳光落在露易丝的脸上，那纤长的睫毛在白皙的皮肤上留下两小扇阴影。

他的露易丝，他的春晓。

索尔走上去，由背后抱住正在布置餐桌的妻子，他有力的臂膀揽住妻子柔软的腰腹，他将鼻子迈入妻子的发间，满满的茉莉花香气，他亲吻着露易丝圆润的肩头，抚摸着露易丝挺翘的酥胸。露易丝发出轻柔的哼声，如同得到爱抚的猫咪打起呼噜。

他的手抚平妻子睡裙的褶皱，叩开裙下圣殿的大门，生命之河正涓涓流淌，灌溉了他的指尖，他揉捻着那探出头的阴蒂，摩擦着红肿的阴唇，他抱起露易丝，将他炽热的阴茎放入他的归宿，他们紧密地结合在一起，新的命运随之孕育。

他凝视着露易丝，如同蒙昧无知的人类第一次行至海边，见证阿芙洛狄忒自海中泡沫诞生，他痴迷、虔诚，每一次律动都仿若将全部的生命献祭给女神。他的露易丝是如此地美，新鲜的牛乳也不及她雪肌的柔嫩，修长的鸦羽也不及她乌发的顺滑，苍翠的森林也不及她绿眸的鲜活。

他在他的妻子体内播种，而在那神圣的殿堂里早已供奉了新神，幼小的、脆弱的、崭新的生命。露易丝脸上浮现出情欲的红霞，她转过身，用比玫瑰还娇艳的唇亲吻他的脸颊。

索尔睁开了眼。

他身边有人，熟悉又陌生的热源，他睁开眼，怔怔看着那乌黑的头发，他不是独自入眠，更不是独自醒来，他的手臂上传来阵阵压力。他，抱着，洛基·劳菲森，以小孩子抱着自己泰迪熊的姿势。

索尔没有动，他眨眨眼，裤裆里那亲切的滑腻感令他简直想要呼喊出声，每一个青少年都会面临的尴尬问题——梦遗。他抿住唇，竭力抑制住自己想要吼叫的本能，代价就是他的呼吸变得异常急促。

操，他做了个春梦，还他妈的射了。这不是问题，问题是他抱着个男人做了春梦，还他妈的射了，这问题大了去了。而且更操蛋的是，他梦里梦到的姑娘，黑头发绿眼睛，胸大屁股翘，全身软乎乎的，他现实抱着的汉子，黑头发绿眼睛，胸平鸡儿大，肌肉硬邦邦的。

当索尔沉溺在现实与梦境的极大落差中不能自拔时，洛基已经被这一连串的动静吵醒了。劳菲森庄园里有条铁律，在休息日时九点之前不要发出任何高于四十分贝的声响，除非你想体验教父先生的怒火。

洛基眼也不睁，半睡半醒间挣脱了那个其实还蛮舒服的搂抱，一脚把隔壁那个噪音源踹下床，然后翻身把被子盖过头，继续他珍贵的假期休眠。索尔坐在冷冰冰的水泥地上，他看着床上洛基的背影，一股难言的酸涩在他心中蔓延开来，这种感觉叫委屈。

他看了眼桌子上的时钟，现在是五点三十四分，距离早点名还有二十六分钟，他从地上爬起来，走到浴室，连水龙头也只敢开最小的水流。这是他搬到“总统套房”的第六天，他已经旁敲侧击到一些关于洛基的消息，比如洛基并非是真正的犯人，他是这座监狱的股东，是个喜欢体验监狱生活的老变态。

再比如监狱里面从上到下都供着洛基，上至典狱长下至普通犯人，毕竟把老板伺候好了拨款与捐赠那还不是手到擒来，哪个狱警不想多拿点福利，哪个犯人不想改善下伙食。

再再再比如作为洛基的小糖宝，是的，他宁可承认他被糖爹找了也比他被男人包了要强，索尔的生活水平也得到了质的飞升，最起码，他的午饭晚饭都是跟着洛基吃。这个有钱的变态来体验坐牢还自带厨师与营养师，真他妈矫情。

除了午饭时间，白天索尔都见不到洛基，从早上七点半到下午四点半，他都在监狱工厂劳动，放风的一个小时洛基当然也不会出现，直到七点晚餐时间洛基才会现身。洗澡，做爱，洗澡，然后洛基会放他自由活动，索尔乐意去找其他犯人打牌还是去健身房图书馆他都不管，当然，索尔也可以留下来用洛基的笔记本看电影或者玩单机游戏，反正这个老变态晚上从来不用电脑。

说老实话，他这监狱生活真的挺好的，甚至生活质量比他读大学期间好多了，唯一困扰他的问题就是和洛基做爱。他真不知道这个人到底有什么怪癖，说老实话，作为一个gay，洛基现在正处于男性的巅峰时期，要钱有钱，要颜有颜，指不定多少人盘算着爬上他的床，而且他听说去年洛基来度假的时候，可是带了个顶漂亮的男孩子，跟电影演员似的，头上加个光环就是正经的天使下凡了，而且叫起来可大声了，外表看起来清纯禁欲，那一开口简直比AV，啊不，GV影星还专业。

所以洛基放着好端端的男人不日，干嘛非要找他这么个直男来日自己？索尔真得百思不得其解，他想了三四天，最后得出一个结论——估计是钱太多权力太大总想体验一下不一样的生活。

其实吧，和洛基做爱也没那么难以忍受，还挺舒服的，洛基大概也是体谅到他是个直男，让他对着男人的老二日实在是强人所难了，所以一直采取后入式或者背入式。洛基的屁股也挺翘的，虽然不是他的女友们那种揉面团的那种软绵绵手感，但是揉橡胶垫那种很有劲头的感觉。而且他们之间做爱不需要前戏，基本开场就是洛基把衣服一脱，往床上一躺给自己扩张润滑，然后索尔就躲到浴室里面想着他收集多年的AV与色情杂志撸硬，然后直接办事，丝毫不拖泥带水。

尽管索尔是个直男，但是他必须要承认一点，肛交还真的挺不错，而且他和洛基做不带套，那种火热紧致的感觉只要闭上眼睛去享受还是很曼妙的。他在此之前从来没有不带套跟人做过，他可是个对女友和炮友负责的好男人，才不会为了自己爽逼姑娘去吃避孕药。之所以不带套，是因为体检显示索尔非常干净，这也是为什么狱警没有第一时间就把他打包送到“总统套房”的原因，毕竟等报告出来还需要时间。

索尔一脸沮丧地坐在工作台前，手里捏着两根毛衣针，他正在织围巾。斯罗德万的畜牧业非常繁荣，广袤的草场上生活着无数自由绵羊，每年从它们身上薅下来的羊毛都会变成各种针织品和毛料出口到约顿海姆。

即便在流水线如此发达的今天，人们还是会对手工制品报以极大的追捧，斯罗德万出品的手工编织品也在其列。作为一个初学者，索尔的表现简直糟糕透顶，他织的围巾松松垮垮根本不成样子，漏的针脚比织上的还多。对比隔壁他的前室友格里尔，织的又快又好，估计连他奶奶都比不过他，出狱之后要是找不到工作，估计靠给福利中心打毛衣也能混下去。

当索尔掰断第七根毛衣针时，狱警走到了他的身边。我真他妈的不是故意的，索尔屏住呼吸，他可不想尝试警棍的味道。绝对是那根毛衣针质量太差，他拇指就稍微多用了那么一点点力，那破玩意居然就断了。

“长官，对不起！我下次不会再犯了。”索尔站起来，双手贴着裤缝，以标准的被训话姿势站好。那个狱警看了看他桌上一团糟的失败成果，表情也没什么变化，只是公事公办地说：“跟我走，有人探视。”

索尔赶忙把肚子那句可现在不是探视时间的第一反应咽下去，当然，按照规矩现在不接受任何探视，可是他可不是普通犯人，他是洛基·监狱金主·老变态·英俊基佬·体验个鸟生活·大魔头·劳菲森的房里人，规矩是个屁。

他被狱警带到会面室，透过铁门的瞭望口他就看到了坐在玻璃墙对面的弗瑞嘉。

哦，妈妈。他第一次萌生了临阵脱逃的冲动。

他低着头，像个做错事的孩子坐到塑料椅子上，不，就是。他拿起听筒，看着玻璃墙对面的母亲。她的眼睛仍然有些肿，那微笑也夹杂着哀愁，她给予他的目光依旧是那么温暖，包容而充满爱意，哪怕他做了这么大的错事。

“索尔。”他的母亲说，“你吃得还好吗？”

“妈，我很好。”这点索尔没有说谎，这对话刚刚开始就令他觉得胸闷气短，他赶忙补充道，“都挺好的，按时按点作息，有固定的放风时间，能看书能健身。要是大学的时候我能按照这个作息生活，说不定也能混上奖学金。”他开了个不怎么成功的玩笑来试图缓解气氛。

“妈妈，我，让你失望了。”他本该成为一个更好的人，或许说，一个正派的人，按照社会的规则，遵循国家的法律，勤勤恳恳工作的人，而现在他坐在玻璃墙后面，因为抢劫未遂被判刑，这和他从小接受的教育完全违背。哪怕是出于无奈，受黑帮逼迫，也改变不了他犯罪的事实。

“嘘，我明白，索尔，我知道你和他们之间达成了怎样的协议，我都知道。弗瑞嘉叹了口气，她掏出手帕擦了擦眼角，“要是我们能再等几天就好了，但或许这就是上帝的安排吧。前两天有个人找上我，他自称是奥丁旧友的儿子。他说他的父亲年轻的时候曾经借过奥丁一笔钱，后来因为各处异国断了联系，他在翻看父亲手札中了解到未能把这笔钱还给朋友成了其多年的心病，他经过多方寻找，终于找到了我们。”

索尔没有吭声，他大概猜到这是怎么一回事情了。

“我起初还不信，真的，天下哪里会有这样的好事，他交出的那张支票不仅可以还上欠款，赎回我们的房子和厂子，还能余下差不多四十万。我知道奥丁年轻的时候曾在约顿海姆待过一段时间，可当年的他哪有那么多钱！那个年轻人解释说，是把当时的借款折合成股份，这些年余下来的股息红利。他见我不相信他，还掏出了他的证件，他叫洛基·劳菲森，是约顿海姆驻阿斯加德大使馆的外交官员，他甚至还开车带我去银行兑了支票，如果他是个骗子，那世界上实在没有比他更好心的骗子了。”

索尔绷着脸，尽量作出一副不知情的惊讶样子，他没有想过洛基会如此之快地兑现承诺，更没想到洛基会为他的母亲编织一个如此充满戏剧性但却感人的谎言，甚至还拿出了官方背景为其背书。

会面时间过去得太快，索尔觉得他刚刚才坐下来，听母亲讲了三两句近况，就被狱警带离了会面室。他来的时候是迷茫而忐忑不安的，去的时候是轻松而安定的，只要确认了母亲不会再受到那些黑帮的骚扰，能有富裕的生活来源，他就放心了，这监狱里的日子也不是那么难熬了。

而至于洛基·劳菲森，人家钱都付了，他就当是找了份脱衣舞男的兼职牺牲色相好了，操几次男人屁股根本不会对他的性向造成任何困扰。等他出狱之后，他照样拥有美好人生和性福未来，等到他出狱以后，一定先要去老地方看热辣的钢管舞，在看看有没有超辣的姑娘愿意和他探讨一下生命大和谐。

索尔回到工厂里，连织起围巾来也充满了动力，午饭时洛基没出现，晚饭的时候也没有，那番道谢就这么在他肚子里一直憋到八点钟，直到他被放回“总统套房”才见到洛基。确切来说，不是见到，而是听到。

浴室里传来水声，是洛基在洗澡，索尔刚刚走到浴室门口水声就停了，然后门打开，全身还冒着水汽的劳菲森先生就站在他的面前。那白皙的皮肤因为热水的缘故而泛红，总是被打理得一丝不苟的长发湿漉漉地贴在脸颊旁，凝结的水珠顺着肌肉往下滑，流过显眼的六块腹肌，流进耻毛丛内。一个刚刚跨出浴缸的人当然是赤裸的，哪怕他们之间已经发生了十一次肉体关系，但这还是索尔第一次见到出浴的洛基。

教父先生打量了金发小青年一眼，然后目光落在了索尔的下半身，松松垮垮的囚服也不能掩盖这个“小直男”勃起的事实。呵，直男？他舔了舔下唇，露出玩味的微笑。

“干活吧，Shining.”他调侃道。

索尔咽了口口水，他当然知道发生了什么，他紧绷的内裤可不会说谎。我他妈的干了啥？索尔真恨不得把裤子扒下来，对着他的老二大吼，你他妈的在干啥？小老弟，看清楚，别乱他娘的起立，你看到的不是大胸美人的裸体，那他妈是个男的！！！我他妈是个直男！！！

事已至此，也没有他拒绝的权利。索尔脱下裤子，向前迈了一步，然后被劳菲森先生抓进了浴室里。洛基的双手搭在他的肩膀上，他不能确定落在他耳边的到底是水蒸气还是对方的鼻息，“像你这么年轻，腰力应该不错，抱我，靠着墙做。”

魔鬼的发言，绝对的魔鬼。索尔的双手摸上洛基的腰，他深呼了口气，然后把这个就比他矮一点比他轻不了多少的男人抱了起来，那两条早上才踹他下床的腿现在盘到他的腰上，他自动起立的阴茎顶住那鬼知道什么时候·左不过是在洗澡时扩张好的穴口，一点点滑了进去。

“对，就是这样，啊，好深。”洛基喘息着，他的阴茎也硬了起来，顶着索尔的腹肌。

索尔不记得自己是如何完成了这一场同性性行为，他全程低着头，看着那根着他小肚子的老二。这是和在小便池旁和路人比长度完全不同的感受，洛基的阴茎带着点弧度，像把弯刀，够粗、够长，还有那沉甸甸的阴囊时不时撞在他身上。他回想起狱友们的描述，这位劳菲森先生是如何把他的上个小玩具玩到哭着求饶，果然没有半点虚假。

看另一个男人射在自己身上，索尔也被洛基一吸一夹也射了出来，他们差不多是同时到达了高潮。索尔盯着那摊不属于自己的精液，陷入了沉思，他甚至不知道自己是如何与洛基在双人浴缸里洗了鸳鸯浴。

直到晚点名吹哨熄灯，他都还没缓过神来。

“我是个直男……”索尔喃喃道。直男，性别男，性取向女，不会对同性产生性冲动。

“你是你是。”洛基已经带着他的眼罩准备睡觉了。

可是他居然对着一个男人的裸体勃起了。

“我还射了……”索尔两眼放空地看着黑暗，内心无比沉重。他不但勃起了，还全程盯着根老二日了男人，还和这个男人一起到达了高潮。

“说明你性功能正常。”洛基不耐烦地吐槽道，他真的很困，这家伙怎么突然这么墨迹，要不是本着玩具要好好养护的观念，他早把这小直男的嘴堵住了。

“我是个直男！！！”索尔抱着被子，背对着洛基，直男不应该对着裸男勃起啊，直男不应该！

“是是是，你是你是。”洛基最后一次好声好气地安抚道。

“我是个直男……我绝不会弯……”索尔小声念叨着，仿佛是在给自己洗脑一般。

教父先生终于忍无可忍，他翻身起来，一手按住索尔的左肩膀，另一只手按住索尔的右大腿，他说：“听着小子，你再提一句直男，我现在就帮你开苞，操得你屁股开花，让全监狱的人都知道你天天晚上对谁张开腿，操得你这辈子除了被男人日屁股没有第二种办法高潮，听清楚了吗？”

“明……明白了。”索尔立刻收声，从洛基口中出来的威胁都有百分之一百的变现几率，他已经失去了前面的贞操，不想再失去后面的了。

他宁可日男人，也不要被男人日，他是个有底线的直男！

加油，奥丁森，绝对不要屈服于武力与金钱变弯。


	4. Chapter 4

这是一个普通的劳菲森式早晨，长餐桌只坐满了一端，赫尔布林迪和他的妻儿坐在主位右手边，贝莱斯特坐在小侄子正对面，那小家伙被爸妈夹在中间不情不愿地吃着麦片粥。这只小猴子最近正在犯蛀牙，被严格限制糖摄入量，他眼巴巴看着小叔往咖啡里撒白砂糖，赌气地喝下最后一口麦片粥。

“大伯什么时候才度假回来呀？”汤米放下汤匙，开始喝他的苹果汁，眼睛望着空了一个月的高背椅，“为什么不带我一起度假呢？”

正在喝咖啡的贝莱斯特差点被侄子的这句话呛到，赫尔布林迪则和妻子伊丽丝对视一眼耸了耸肩。“因为你还要上学呀，宝贝。”伊丽丝一边说一边捉住汤米想要拿糖罐的手。赫尔布林迪说：“怎么突然这么盼着你大伯回来？是哪个小鬼头说不想大伯抽查他作业？”

汤米讪讪地收回手，虽然老爸说的是实话，可是大伯除了查他作业还会陪他骑马，那匹最帅的黑马只有大伯带着他才能骑。“我想骑斯瓦迪尔法利了。”他喝掉最后一口果汁。

“这可有点困难，小家伙，如果你接下来一周都捣蛋，我就带你去西格恩阿姨的马场，带你骑斯莱布尼尔怎么样？” 赫尔布林迪摸摸儿子的头，差不多快到该送小家伙上学的时间了。

汤米从椅子上跳下来，拉着妈妈的手就往外面跑。“一言为定老爸！妈，我要去上学！” 赫尔布林迪亲吻伊丽丝的脸颊，看着儿子蹦蹦跳跳地出了餐厅。他与贝莱斯特对视一眼，“他这次‘度假’的确有点久了不是么？以往最多不过两周，这再有两天就满一个月了。”

“估计这次带小甜心特别对他胃口？”贝勒斯特打开手机，边快速给女友回了条消息边回答道。

“他这次带的是谁？那个冲浪教练？”

“他不是送了艘游艇给他吗？应该已经换了。上次他带的那个演员？”

“安格进组拍戏了，不过洛基不是已经对他没兴趣了吗？给他投了部电影然后分手了。”赫尔布林迪也喝完了他的咖啡，兄长的情夫更新换代的速度历来很快，基本都是累计三两周的相处时间。

贝莱斯特耸肩：“大概是遇到了哪个对口味的新人吧？无所谓，下个月二十三号是西格恩的比赛，他一定会出席。”洛基没有缺席过一次西格恩的比赛，哪怕早几年“生意”上的事情也要为她让路。他小时候一直以为西格恩会成为他的嫂子，他们是所有人眼中的天作之合，是发小，郎才女貌。在劳菲去世后所有重担压在洛基身上的时候，在劳菲森的权势岌岌可危的时候，是西格恩的父亲，约顿海姆的头号军火商，支持了洛基·劳菲森。

他其实也看不明白洛基和西格恩之间究竟是怎样的关系，要说他们是恋人，可两个人这些年来换情人如流水，要说他们不是恋人，可是所有公开场合二人都是携手出席，洛基的游艇是西格恩命名的，西格恩的爱驹是洛基送的。如果有朝一日洛基真的会选择步入婚姻的殿堂，他猜这个人只会是西格恩，大概也只有这样一个与洛基相识完整前半生的人才能获得教父与其朝夕相处的信任，更遑论两个家族间因这桩婚姻进一步联合带来的利益。

索尔正在剥石榴，他的面前还有剥好的葡萄柚与削了皮的苹果，大概是因为他织的毛衣实在太丑了，监管心疼被浪费的毛线和折断的毛衣针就把他派来图书馆继续伺候洛基。他已经在图书馆里待了三天，每天重复给洛基泡茶，给洛基切水果，给洛基拿书，给洛基放书，操洛基的生活。

他实在想不通怎么会有人能在图书馆里一待一天，洛基吃完早饭就泡在图书馆二楼的独间里，那是工作人员的区域，能连接外网，像索尔这样的在押犯是不能进入的，当然，现在他可以了。洛基懒得翻书架，所以都是给他开书单，由他把所有书搬上来，在不用倒茶和切水果的时间里，他可以自由安排时间，可以在楼下阅览室的硬板凳上坐着，也可以和洛基待在一个房，窝在角落的懒人沙发。

洛基看的书都是他绝对不会感兴趣的社科人文类专著，以经济和法律为主，这令他不由得好奇起洛基的学历以及从事的生意。究竟是个有怎样过去的人才会投资监狱？才会有在监狱度假的怪异爱好？

索尔坐在懒人沙发上，舒服得仿佛长在这大团填充物上，他随便从书架上拿了本小说摊在腿上装样子，他的眼睛未从洛基身上移开过。洛基读书久了会支起左手撑着头，右手则时而在电脑上留下笔记和批注，目光就固定在两面纸之间，全神贯注，灵魂都绑定在文字间。他已经可以想象，多年以前，洛基在大学图书馆里会引起多少女生偷偷窥视他专注阅读的样子。

他已经和洛基“同居”了差不多一个月，他的历任女友都不曾与他同居如此长久的时间，每天睡前与醒后身旁都是同一人，白天在身边，晚上在身边，可这种近乎丧失个人空间的生活也没有他想象的那么不适。而他和洛基的性爱也进行的……非常顺利，在他绝望地发现他能直接对着洛基的裸体勃起后，他继而发现他连看着洛基专注看书的样子也能勃起，虽然说专注的男人充满魅力，但是这个魅力的影响度也太强了。他们的性爱姿势不再局限于背入式，他第一次正面进入洛基时，他伏在洛基身上，阴茎埋在洛基体内，洛基的手搭在他的肩膀上，半盍着眼，那睫毛纤长，伴随着喘息而颤抖，竟然令他心中萌生出一些别样的情绪。

不能说他厌恶这些情绪，可这些情绪令他恐惧，这种他不熟悉的改变激发了他的惶恐，他不知道这种改变意味这什么，也不知道会对他造成什么样的影响，他抗争的唯一方式或许就是站到改变的对立面。他从来不是一个擅长隐匿情绪的人，恰恰相反，他的情绪很容易影响他的行动，在他迷茫时已经不自知地粗暴起来，每一次进出都大开大合，洛基在颤抖，因为疼痛而在唇上添了咬痕，索尔也觉得有些痛，他的后背被洛基抓破了。

可是洛基没有喊停，甚至因为这粗暴的性爱到达了更猛烈的高潮，他突然意识到这才是洛基喜爱的方式。为什么洛基会嗜痛呢？带着这样的疑问他有意试探，他开始在性事中更加具有侵略性，甚至会攥住洛基的手腕，洛基一次都没有反对，虽然他才是当权那个，他们心照不宣地朝这条路走了下去。

有时深夜醒来，索尔会发现自己又把洛基搂在怀里，他想放手，但又怕吵醒洛基会挨揍，就保持那个姿势一动也不敢动，起初遇到这个情况他不知所措，可后面渐渐也习惯了。他会不由自主地凝视这个充满谜团的男人，洛基身上有不少疤痕，除了脖子上那条不怎么显眼的伤痕，右肩还有个圆圆的疤，小腹和后背也有缝针的痕迹。清醒时疏离，做爱时诱惑，此时睡着了却无比宁静，令索尔觉得自己是搂着什么宗教塑像入眠。

“我的脸上有什么东西么？”洛基甚至没有抬头，他的目光依旧停留在书页上没有移开。这小家伙已经这么盯了他三天，虽说他对他人的注视习以为常，但这种独属于年轻人的炽热眼神总是令人难以忽视。

“昨天弗瑞嘉来探视我，她说上周你支付了她的医疗费……”

洛基露出了然的表情，他翻开下一页，“所以呢？”

索尔突然不知道该如何接话，昨天弗瑞嘉来探视他，告诉他上周自己在超市时突发心脏病，被送到医院，他们从她的钱包里找到了洛基的名片，那是她身上唯一的联系方式，因为她把手机落在了家里。本着试试看的心态他们打给了洛基，而洛基居然真的到医院探视弗瑞嘉，支付了医疗费并替弗瑞嘉办理了出院手续送其回家。

弗瑞嘉还对他说，等他出狱了，一定要好好感谢这位劳菲森先生。

“我不明白。”索尔放下那本装样子的书，端端正正地坐起来，他抬起头直视洛基的眼睛，他鼓起勇气说出了真心话：“我不明白你为什么会照顾我的母亲，我不明白你为什么会选择我，我更不明白这一切。你当然不是什么善茬，正常人不会拿监狱当自己的度假地，他们说你不仅仅是个商人，你从事的事情真判起来比全部人的刑期加起来都多。如果这是部电影，你就是大反派，你威胁我，强迫一个异性恋和你做爱，”他没有选用直男这个词，他可没忘记洛基的威胁，“然后你又表现得那么得……好？我不知道，你对我妈撒谎隐瞒我们的交易，而且还是用令人不怎么觉得是施舍的谎言，你到医院探望她、送她回家，你很尊重我的意愿，当然，其他时间。”

他揉乱了头发，把目光从洛基身上移到黑发男人手边的杯子，他继续说了下去，这些话要是再不说憋在他心里会逼疯他的。“我没有接触过你们这样的人，不仅仅是有钱，我猜你大概就是那种小说电影里面权势滔天的那类家伙，我是个普通人，普通的家庭，普通的生活，要不是那笔该死的高利贷我现在还坐在办公室里，如果今天是工作日的话，会有车，有房，有相爱的妻子或许我们还能有个孩子，然后我进了监狱，当然这只能怪我自己，但如果没有你的话，我只需要等两年出狱，然后继续努力工作，把钱还清，我的生活依旧还是正常的。然后你出现了……”

洛基在耐心地倾听，他合上书，转向索尔的方向，脸上流露出些许惊讶的神情，这可不太常见，敢在他面前说真话的虽然不多，但没有一个是他的床伴，而索尔甚至连这都算不上。他有些赞赏这个年轻人了，毕竟万一这番话惹恼了他或者消磨完了他的耐心，这个年轻人真的思考过后果吗？

“你出现了，你把我的世界搞得天翻地覆，我和一个男人睡在一起，和一个男人做爱，对着男人勃起，这一个月来和你做爱的次数甚至比我和前女友在一起两年的次数都多。我应该讨厌你，厌恶你，我有权利恨你，没错吧？你是那个威胁我的人，是违背我意愿的人，但是你的所作所为又让我没法心安理得地恨你。为什么？你就不能彻彻底底当个混蛋吗？那么多人想爬上你的床，我想你这种人也不缺想攀上你的糖宝什么的，为什么是我？你到底有什么毛病？”索尔说完之后长舒了一口气，他坐在原处一动不敢动，刚刚的勇气随着最后一个音节结束而消散。

哦，老天，我他妈在想什么，我他妈这不是在找死？索尔的心脏跳个不停，他心虚地看着洛基的脸，看两眼就撇开一下，然后再偷瞄一眼。

洛基没有说话，他的脸上就是一张白纸，没有任何人类可以辩读的情感，没有愤怒，没有疑惑，没有讥讽，他只是这么看着索尔，直到那个年轻人在他的目光下忐忑不安地攥起手指，然后他笑了，他说：“在我年轻的时候，我非常喜欢一类角色，那些英雄，他们眼中的世界简单分明，好人永不为恶，坏人无恶不为，而他们则抱着自己的信念永不放弃，不论经历多少背叛，不论经历多少挫折，他们永远不肯放弃，也永远不肯放下他们人性的闪光点，而只要放下那些沉重的负担，他们就能获得完美的人生。但他们永远不肯改变。令你忍不住毁掉他们，你想玷污他们眼中光明的一切，让他倒在泥漳里，靴子踩在他们的脸上，‘看，这才是世界的真相，放弃你那幼稚的信仰，你拯救不了世界，拯救不了世人，你甚至连自己都拯救不了，没有人会感激你，也没有人会追随你。’”

他曾经见过那么多耀目的灵魂，那么多鲜活的年轻人，每一个人都叫嚣着他们不会屈从，不会放弃他们的信念，可是在卑微的人性面前没有人能成为英雄，只是押上的筹码还多不多。

“差不多十年前吧，有个年轻人，这么说或许有些不妥，毕竟那时我们的年轻其实差不多大。我曾追求过他，他热爱绘画，但我却不能说他是个艺术家，起码在我这里他永远算不上，他一直拒绝我，非常有勇气和魄力，直到有天他的父亲连带整个家族都遇到了大麻烦，比家破人亡还要凄凉，他找上了我，求我，跪着求我，此前他是连与我说话都要抬着下巴。我第一次上他的时候，他一直在哭，身上甚至有种殉道者的凄美，可差不多一年没到，我玩腻了，他却开始恳求我，挽留我。”洛基的指尖敲击着桌面，聊有趣味地欣赏着Thor抿紧的唇线，“为什么是你，这是个许多意外堆切起来的结果，比如我的上一个‘玩具’是个卧底，现在尸体还烂在沙漠里，比如你长得还挺对我口味，再比如在这个充满人渣的地方单纯的小家伙更有意思了，以及你令我想起了我刚刚说的那个人，可惜他的名字我都记不住了。”

洛基拿起另一本书，翻开扉页，“还有别的问题吗？”

索尔舔舔下唇，他往下挪了挪，进一步陷在懒人沙发上，他说：“我恨你，老变态，以及下次我会试着把你艹哭。”

“很好，谢谢。现在，加茶。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 随员是外交职员的一种哦~前文里面Loki给Frigga出示的身份之一就是约顿海姆驻阿斯加德大使馆随员。

洛基突然离开了两天，所以当黑发男人步入房间时，对，房间，他拒绝承认这个酒店大床房般的地方是囚室，索尔从床上一个打挺坐了起来，他已经洗完澡光着上身准备睡觉了。

“我以为你的假期已经结束了，劳菲森先生。”他调侃道，然后走下床替洛基拿外套，他小心地把西装外套挂到衣架上，等着明天由专人负责把它们送去干洗熨烫。

“我的假期长度是由我自己决定的，我只是去出席一场重要的比赛。”洛基揉了揉额角，他坐了四个小时飞机才从约顿海姆回到这里，疲惫不堪，这两天生意伙伴们瓜分了他的所有空闲时间，甚至在西格恩的冠军派对上他也一直被围着交谈。

“噢，我以为你不回来了，还准备明天庆祝呢，可惜了。”索尔耸肩，他递过睡袍，洛基的衬衣上有点奇怪的味道，不是洛基惯用的男香，是……闻起来有些甘甜俏皮的香水，“希望下次你别再回来了。”他开玩笑道。

洛基没有接话，起初他没打算回来，毕竟他已经在这里待了两个月，不少人甚至开始猜测劳菲森家族起了内讧，认为三兄弟失和，这次比赛他们三兄弟同时出席令这遥远不攻自破。当他提出他还要回来时，所有人，包括西格恩都显得非常惊讶，以往这种假期不会超过两周。他也不知道自己为什么会回来，大概是想看看这个小家伙还能带来什么惊喜？

“所以，你去看了什么比赛？真人角斗？地下拳击？”索尔把那件衬衣挂好，随便找了个话题，总不能就这么尴尬地沉默下去，他也不想几天不见上来就干，他也是有正常的社交需求的。

“我未婚妻的马术比赛。”洛基走进浴室洗了把脸，半晌都没有声音，他走出浴室，发现索尔正惊讶地看着他，“怎么？是惊讶我居然参加这么合法的比赛吗？”

索尔哑然地看着洛基，仿佛是被雷劈过的焦木，他结结巴巴地重复了一遍：“你……未婚妻？”

“严格意义上说，还没有举办订婚典礼，她还算不上我的未婚妻，不过我们的婚事是板上钉钉的。”大概就是明年了，他未来的岳父大人已经等得有些不耐烦了，虽然他和西格恩还没有打算。

“你有女朋友，你们要结婚了，然后你还和我，这个？她知道吗？”索尔完全无法理解洛基这种轻描淡写的态度，理所当然的语气令他想打人。这和他想象的不一样，洛基和未婚妻是两个绝对不可能同时出现的词组。

洛基瞥了索尔一眼，这个小家伙完全不知道他现在活脱脱像个被抢了骨肉的金毛犬，从窝里跳起来，不敢置信地看着他。教父先生耸肩，点头。

“然后她什么意见也没有？”索尔瞪大了眼睛。

洛基眨眨眼，露出玩味的笑容，继续点头。

“淦。”索尔骂了句，他深呼了口气，看着洛基那一脸看戏的表情更是觉得火大，“所以你们是那种家族联姻？身不由己？为了利益结合把女儿嫁给你，哪怕你是个弯成开酒器的基佬？我真为那姑娘感觉到悲哀，真的。”

“虽然这是一场家族联姻，不过我们之间是有感情基础的，她叫西格恩，我们认识三十年了，她是鼓励我出柜的那个人，在那个时代，同性恋还会因为性变态被抓进监狱的时候，她是少有的告诉我我很正常的人。”洛基搬了把椅子坐在床边，与索尔隔着差不多一米的距离，他翘起腿，手肘支在椅子扶手上，十指交叉，西格恩冠名其为标准的教父坐姿，“当我的家庭经历巨变时，在几乎所有人都企图将我推入万丈深渊的时候，她劝说她的父亲把赌注压在我身上。现在我功成名就，我难道不应当携手她走入婚姻的殿堂吗？”

“可是你喜欢男人，你现在的行为是出轨，你不爱她，你怎么可能给得了她幸福。”索尔直言不讳道。

“哦，孩子，你以为婚姻是什么？”洛基突然压低了声音，这种语态令他显得更具有压迫力。

“别用那种该死的长辈的态度跟我说话，你不过就比我大十岁。”

“你认为婚姻是爱情的结晶，是恋爱后水到渠成的下一阶段，所以它的基础必然是双方间的爱情，多么天真而浪漫。但你错了，婚姻是合法将两个没有血缘关系的人链接为家庭的方式，是两个没有血缘关系的亲族结合的手段，它的基础不必然是爱情。我不爱慕西格恩，不代表我不爱她，我视她如己亲，她视我亦如此，我们有各自的情人，有各自的生活，我们都知道爱情是消耗品，随着时间的流逝而氧化变质，只有少数幸运而坚定的人能将这情感维持终身。喜新厌旧是人的本性，这一刻的忠诚只能代表诱惑还不足够。我是如此庆幸我不爱慕她，这样我便没有背叛她的可能，我会永远爱她，陪伴她，当任何她爱的人伤透她的心时，我永远不会成为那个人，所以，我能给她最好的，法律上的归宿，我为什么不该娶她？”

索尔舔湿下唇，他在搜肠刮肚地整理反驳洛基这番发言的句子，可是他发现自己近乎无法辩驳这套逻辑，他说：“你就对自己这么不自信吗？你就这么看不起爱情吗？”

洛基看着索尔，眼中带着些怜悯，“你太年轻了，孩子，年轻得令人羡慕，年轻多好，一腔热情地认为一刻荷尔蒙的激情就能持续一生，两个相爱的人就能阻抗所有风暴，觉得爱情能让未来的一生都栖系于一人身上。那么炽热，那么激烈，要么燃烧整个世界，要么照亮整片天空，因为你们没有经历过人性，没有感受过世界。”

不，是你太小看爱情了，我可以做到，我会爱我的伴侣一辈子，永不背叛，我的心与灵魂都属于那个人，我会证明你是错的，当我遇到那个命中注定的人时。索尔想说出这句话，可理智令他闭上了嘴，他只是看着洛基，看着那双半掩在阴影里的绿眼睛，当它们蒙上水光时美得令人心悸，而现在它们多么残忍，冷漠地阻挡着世界的光热，高高在上，如神明般嘲讽着人性的卑微。

他想打破那两扇玻璃，揪着洛基的领子，叫他看看他自以为是的丑陋人间多么光明。可他不能，他为什么要这么干呢？那是洛基自己的事情，和他半点关系没有，他应该开心才对，应该开心这个混球身上又多了一个可以令他讨厌的理由。

可是他开心不起来，他和女友分手时都没这么难受，没有这么窝心的怒火。

“更何况这一切与你有什么关系呢，Shining？要不了一个月我就该离开了，你的减刑手续我已经安排人去办了，等你出狱之后会有崭新的人生，再也不用被迫和男人做爱了。你难道不该因为我这种人渣没有得到爱情的眷顾而开心吗？”洛基摊摊手，他站起来，走向浴室，准备来个热水澡结束疲惫的一天，刻意地对那双蓝眼睛里受伤的情绪视而不见。

索尔注视着洛基的背影，他咬了咬口腔内壁，是啊，他干什么要在乎呢，这个老变态活该没有人爱，他很快就要开始崭新人生了。多棒，棒呆了，真他妈的棒。

他听见自己说：“我只是同情她，谁会关心你这种混蛋。”那一晚他操了洛基三次，就像是报复般地暴虐，洛基的腿上身上全是他掐出来的手印。

九天后洛基再次无声无息地离开了，索尔等了两天，只是这一次洛基再也没有回来。大概是洛基吩咐的，他依旧住在这间总统套房里，虽然再也没有特殊伙食了，他依旧在图书馆里工作，帮着老修斯一起管理图书馆。

那是洛基离开的三个月后，老修斯突然跟他说话了，老修斯今年已经七十多了，头发花白，带着塑料腿的眼镜，看起来像是经营书报亭的老人，根本不像是判处终身监禁不得假释减刑保外就医的罪犯。

“我听他们说你以前是劳菲森的人？”老修斯慢吞吞地把一本书放上书架。

“是啊。”这都过去多久了，您老人家才知道吗？索尔腹诽道。

“啊，那个婊子养的小东西迟早死在床上。”

索尔攥紧了拳头，要不是担心一拳过去会把修斯打死，他已经动手了，而修斯看着他突然大笑起来，那种嘶哑的笑声令人反胃。

“你想维护他？哈，又一个斯德哥尔摩症患者。你以为他是什么人？像你这样的愣头青根本不知道这个名字意味着什么。”老修斯继续发出那种腐朽的笑声，“他的父亲是约顿海姆最大的黑帮头目，而他十六岁就子承父业，别露出那种眼神，那狗娘养的小混蛋杀的人可比一个监狱的人加起来还多。”

索尔抿紧嘴，他看着修斯那霎时间充满怨恨的脸，然后下一瞬，那个年迈的老人突然转身，握着磨尖的牙刷柄对着他的咽喉捅去，索尔当然躲过了，他攥住修斯的胳膊，把人甩到了书架上。

“他从未在这个监狱里待多过两个星期，而因为你他居然待了两个月。”修斯倒在地上后就没有爬起来，他皱纹遍布的脸上写满疯狂。

“你和他有仇。”索尔把那根“凶器”远远踢开。

“我是策划他父亲死亡的人之一，当然，比较边缘的那个，不然活不到现在。那个小阉鸡亲手活剥了其他几个人的皮，然后把我丢进监狱里一点点老死。”修斯大口喘着气，狱警冲了进来，把索尔按在地上，修斯被担架抬走，他被押回“总统套房”。索尔没有受到处分，也没有再见到过修斯。

有天晚上索尔躺在床上，现在这张大床属于他一个人，他可以摊开四肢大大咧咧地独占全部被子，他睡着了，觉得有点冷，怀里有点空。

在不该发生的对话发生后的第六天深夜，洛基决定离开，令他作出这个决定的原因是另一件不该发生的事。那天他被索尔折腾得不轻，很快就睡着了，他隐约醒来时没有直接睁眼，他感受到了另一个人的鼻息，就这么悬在他身上，久久迟疑不落，最终是一个触碰，落在他额头。

第九天，Byleist给他打了电话，他的幼弟在电话里调侃说：“忘掉你的小美人吧，你的祖国需要你。”他经营的“国营”走私业务，替约顿海姆政府将明面上无法进口或不方便进口的东西走私进来，这是他保命的几张王牌之一。

他下飞机的时候西格恩在等他，她站在那辆白色的阿斯顿马丁旁，穿着马裤和长靴，戴着墨镜，他拥抱了她，然后坐上了副驾驶座。

“我很惊讶你居然没把他带回来，为什么？”西格恩每次握上方向盘都有种纵马的豪迈，这令洛基每次都有些后脊发凉。

“我为什么该把他带回来？”洛基反问道。

“他对你而言很特别，而你往往会对一个特别的人有特别的兴趣，他对你而言意味着些不一样的东西。”西格恩说。

“你可以不需要把喜欢说得这么委婉。”洛基笑了笑，他看向窗外，“他不知道自己面对的是什么，他还是个年轻人，我还不想毁了他。”

“嗯……”西格恩点点头，“不过我想很多人并不认为成约顿海姆教父的情人是条毁灭之路，好吧，所以要不要给你介绍下我的前前任男友，他是个双性恋，器大活好还懂事。”

“你们的分手理由？”

“他太懂事了。”西格恩叹了口气，她又完成了一个帅气的漂移。

洛基看着窗外渐落的太阳，他是个残忍的人，在极长的一段时间内他都钟情于摧毁美好，让那些不屈的灵魂最终比尘埃还卑微，生活在黑暗里的人，大多喜欢玷污光明，但不是每一次。他没有年轻过，也没有机会经历那种年轻人无畏的爱情，他们哪怕是对一个擦肩而过的陌生人都有倾注一生的勇气。

倘若他再年轻十岁，或者他仅仅是个随员，也许他会做出不同的选择。

在入狱一年后，获得减刑的索尔·奥丁森终于可以出狱，他领回自己的所有物，不过是一套衣服和块腕表，走出监狱大门的时候他有些期待，他不知道自己在期待些什么，街边停着辆车，在看到那辆车的瞬间，他失望了。

那是他的发小范达尔的改装车，他们一起改装的，虽然还是很漂亮，但已经是个老姑娘了。

坐上车，索尔看着窗外，他知道自己在期待些什么，那么一瞬他有些不切实际的幻想，幻想出来会看到一辆加长林肯或者布加迪威龙，一个带着黑墨镜的司机走下来拉开后车门，里面坐着洛基。

他将手插在衣袋里，摸到了一个折叠起来的信封，他打开，里面有张卡，还有张字条，上面写着Best wishes，L.L.

范达尔先开车把他送回家，深夜又偷偷把他带去非法的脱衣舞俱乐部，他找了一个应召女郎，打了两炮，回到家已经是三点了。他下了两部GV，在荧光屏下度过了无聊的一个小时，没有萌发出任何性欲。

他躺在床上，看着天花板，他的脑海里浮现出那晚睡着的洛基，他回忆起那亲吻的感觉，他硬了。

索尔·奥丁森终于确定，他没有弯，他只是爱上了洛基。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们只是没能在对的时间在对的时间以对的方式相遇，但人生还很长，总会再重逢。


End file.
